


Why Gaila is the Best

by bitnotgood



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi, POV Outsider, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitnotgood/pseuds/bitnotgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>question. would it be wrong to just fuck both of them and decide who to date on performance of their dicks?</i>
</p><p>In which Gaila dutifully deals with Jim Kirk and his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Gaila is the Best

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to jenny for being the best and helping me with everything. <33

Gaila walks into the coffee shop a few minutes late for her weekly coffee date with Jim. She pulls her sunglasses past her eyes and scans the tables, finding Jim already at their usual table. The poor boy is looking at his coffee like it holds the meaning of life. Gaila sighs preemptively. 

She orders her latte and heads over to Jim. 

“I think I might have a problem,” Jim says in lieu of a greeting. 

Gaila raises her eyebrows as she sits down, dropping her purse to the floor. "Oh?"

“I think I might like Bones.”

Gaila can't help feeling disappointed. "Oh."

"Oh? What do you mean _oh_?"

"Well, _duh_ , you like Leonard. Everyone knows you like him. Well. Except maybe Leonard."

Jim stares at her with worried eyes. Gaila laughs at him.

“You're lucky Leonard seems to be even more oblivious than you. He likes you, too, idiot, so you're fine.”

Jim looks like he wants to argue, but Gaila genuinely doesn't have the time. She waves him off, shaking her head. "Shh, he likes you." Gaila takes a moment to smile (in a totally not smug way) as a faint blush creeps up Jim's neck. He doesn’t say anything more, but there’s still something off about him. 

“Okay, well, now that everyone is on the same page,” she pauses to take a sip of her iced latte, “ why do you still look concerned? ”

“I think I might also like someone else?” This is not that much of a surprise either. Not that Jim doesn't have _genuine_ feelings for Leonard. He's just not the kind of guy who does feelings one at a time.

“Just to be clear, more feelings in addition to your feelings for Leonard?”

“Yes, Gaila, that’s what _also_ means.”

“Oh, wow. Thank you for that, learn something new everyday, I guess.” She rolls her eyes at Jim, but smirks around her straw. 

He smiles, too, a stupid, brilliant smile that Gaila can't help but be fond of. What an adorable idiot. "So, who is this other person you like?"

"Spock?" he says wincing a little, and well, that actually is a surprise. 

" _Oh_."

Jim nods almost mournfully. He stirs his beverage, mixing the thick layer of caramel that's settled at the bottom of his cup into the rest of the drink.

Gaila's not sure what she feels about the news. Honestly, she’s mostly confused. "I thought you hated that guy?"

"I thought so, too. We fight about almost everything, but, it's like, I get the weirdest boner when we do." He says the last bit thoughtfully, as though thinking of said boners. "Not actually, though. It's a metaphorical boner," he adds quickly.

Gaila nods. "Uh-huh, totally metaphorical." It isn't, though, she knows it's not. Especially if the look in Jim's eyes right now are anything to go by. He's totally gotten off to their heated arguments over physics and the food at school, or whatever the fuck they argue about on any given day. 

"Okay, well," she begins, trying to keep it totally reasonable, all business, "the first question is do you have actual feelings for Spock, or do you want to hate-fuck and be done?"

Jim considers these options. "I think they’re actual feelings?"

Gaila takes a moment to think about that. "That's not the biggest dilemma in the world." 

Jim looks offended. " _Gaila_."

" _Jim_ ," she says staring him down. He rolls his eyes and hunches down to take a drink. “Having feelings for people in your heart and not just your dick is difficult, I get it. But it’s also not the end of the world.”

“Gaila, I promise you, having feelings for Bones _and_ Spock is the end of the world. Bones, for one, is my best friend—besides you, obviously. And Spock is pretty much my sworn enemy.”

Gaila sighs very loudly as she rubs at her temples. “You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot.”

-

Over the next couple of days Jim texts Gaila about Leonard and Spock. 

The first one is about the way Leonard laughs. It’s a mild beginning, Gaila thinks, not that different from what Jim’s been sending for almost a year now. Although it is kind of sappy: _gaila, it’s such a warm sound_. 

At first it’s cute, Jim freaking out about his newfound feelings, Gaila can always get joy out of the misery of others—especially Jim. But it becomes less cute once the texts become more frequent. When she pulls her phone out of her bag after class there are five new messages from Jim. The top one happens to be about Spock’s hands. The preview reads: _spock’s fingers are so long, i could..._

“Oh my _god_ ,” Gaila sighs standing up from her desk. “I can’t deal with this.”

“More texts from Jim?” Uhura asks. She sounds sorry for Gaila. Good, because listening to Jim go on about his pent-up feelings is exhausting.

“Yeah, I just got one about Spock’s hands, and I’m honestly a little afraid to open it.”

Uhura laughs as they exit the classroom. She can laugh because she doesn’t have to deal with this shit. Gaila wishes this weren’t her life.

-

Friday nights are Gaila’s time to unwind. Tonight she’s spending it with Gary Mitchell who, on most occasions, gives excellent head, but tonight Gaila’s just not feeling it. Literally. 

She digs her heel into Gary’s back to get his attention, but before she says something, she gets distracted by her phone vibrating. Gaila leans over to grab her phone off the table, making Gary huff against her thigh.

Gaila pats his head. “You’re doing fine, babe. Maybe a little more with your tongue, though?”

She slides her finger across her phone and finds a text from Jim: _gailaaaa, what are you doing?_

Gary is still trying to figure out what to do with his tongue in relation to her clit while Gaila considers her response: _eh, nothing. what’s up?_

Jim’s response comes quickly, and Gaila can’t help but laugh at the text he sends. _question. would it be wrong to just fuck both of them and decide who to date on performance of their dicks?_

Gaila lets out a laugh as she taps her response: _well, that’s one way to deal with it._

She waits a bit for a response, but it never comes. Gaila puts the phone back on the end table and pulls the sheet up to peer down at Gary. “Hey, how about we switch spots for a bit?” 

Never fake an orgasm, is what Gaila’s mom told her once, _make him do better or move on._ So they can move on for now. Besides, Gaila prides herself on giving excellent blow jobs. 

-

Gaila wakes up the next morning to the sound of someone pounding on her door. She rolls out of bed, stretches, and debates on whether or not she should put on pants. 

“Gaila, come on,” Jim calls from the hall, making pants unnecessary. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” she says, striding over to the door. When she opens it Jim is standing there with two coffees in hand. She takes the one without the mile of whipped cream on top. “Aw, sweet boy.”

“You love me,” Jim says as he walks past her, making a beeline to her couch. He sits down with his legs spread out, making himself comfortable. Gaila leans back against the door to get a good look at him. His hair is still mussed, his eyes are a little glossy, and his mouth is slack in a pleased grin. 

“Looks like you had a pretty good night, huh?”

“Fuck yeah, I did.” 

Gaila walks over and sits in the chair across from Jim. She pulls her legs up onto the chair and rests her coffee on her knee. “So are you gonna tell me about it, or are you just going to sit there looking pleased?”

“So last night Bones and I went drinking, and got,” he hesitates, “we got a bit drunk.” Gaila nods along because, yes, obviously. “And then we got more drunk. So I texted you my idea, which I then proposed to Bones, who suggested that we should invite Spock over.”

“Leonard actually suggested that?” 

“Miracles happen when you give Bones enough whiskey,” Jim says, sounding completely smug. Gaila imagines that Jim has convinced Leonard to do far worse things while drunk. It also confirms all suspicions of the two making out while drunk. Gaila feels pleased as she takes a drink of coffee.

“Anyways, we decide to actually call Spock and tell him about the plan. Bones tells Spock that they both need to be there because there needs to be an outside perspective. Apparently my dick would not have been objective enough.” Gaila laughs at how offended Jim sounds. 

“Hey, I think I could be pretty objective—”

“While having sex with two hot guys you’re totally into? Sure, you could.” Gaila snorts.

Jim looks put out, but continues. “Well, to our fucking surprise Spock agreed with Bones and decided to actually meet us at the bar. When he got to the bar he told us we needed to buy him drinks because he needed alcohol in his system to deal with it. It was a great bonding moment for the two of them, I think.” Jim says the last bit so fondly Gaila isn’t sure if she wants to coo or gag.

“So, once we were all pretty shit-faced we made it back to mine and Bones’ place where we had some really awesome sex. Not together, obviously, well. Not at first—”

“Nope, nope, _nope_ ,” Gaila interjects. She closes her eyes and waves her hands in his direction. “I see that glimmer in your eye, Jim. I don’t need to hear the details of the sex, please.”

He shrugs as if to say, _your loss_. Gaila just shakes her head again. “So, what’s the verdict. Who has the best cock?”

To her surprise, Jim turns a nice shade of pink and rubs a hand through the hair at the nape of his neck. “Further testing might be required.” 

“ _Jim—_ ”

“Gaila, they both have really great dicks,” Jim tells her in what is possibly the most serious tone of voice she has ever heard him use. “I can’t just pick one, that’s not even fair.”

Gaila rolls her eyes. “Boys are the most dramatic and ridiculous creatures, I swear.” Jim looks hurt, which just makes Gaila laugh. “Wait, how did they react this morning? Did Spock spend the night?”

Jim blushes again and tells her that they pushed the two beds together and pretty much all spooned. “I woke up kind of hungover in a really great man-sandwich, which is not the worst way to wake up. I think Bones and Spock might have been holding hands across my hip?” Jim grins at the thought, but then he sighs. “That might have been the hangover, though. But after that it was pretty fucking awkward. Everyone was trying to pretend that that didn’t actually happen. Spock left saying he would see me in class and Bones around. Then I thought Bones would maybe stay, but he left saying he had to study with someone.”

He takes a look at his forgotten drink and frowns at the way the whipped cream has melted down into the beverage. “Gaila, what should I do?”

“Well, have your feelings changed at all? Besides finding out that they’re both great in bed.” Jim shakes his head, _no_. “Then I think you should date both of them!” It's obviously the most reasonable decision. 

Now Jim looks scandalized. "Come on, Gaila, I'm an asshole, but not that big of an asshole."

"Oh my god, Jim, you’re such an idiot. I mean, like, together. All three of you aware of everyone else."

"Oh,” he says, realization fully dawning. It looks as though he can imagine the three of them holding hands and strolling around campus, or whatever. “I could be up for that, actually."

Of course he is. “Of course you are.” Gaila tells him trying hard not to be smug, but she does know her boy. “It’s the best solution for everyone.”

"Problem with that, though. Spock and Bones also kind of hate one another."

“Obviously not that much if they willingly watched each other have sex with you and then slept in the same bed. That means something even if you were all drunk. Especially if you were all drunk.”

“Point.”

“Exactly. Now, I think you need to go get your boys and have a talk about your feelings. A real talk, with words, not dicks. Got it?”

Jim makes a salute motion across his forehead. “Yes ma’am.”

“I have faith that you can do it and it’ll all be fine.”

He stands up and walks over to Gaila. He gives her a light hug and kisses her on the top of the head. “Thanks, Gaila, you’re the best.”

“Damn right, I am,” she says making sure to smack him on the ass as he makes his way toward the door. He gives her one last beaming smile before he leaves. Gaila is glad that he’s happy. Spock and Bones had better not fuck that up.

-

A week later, Gaila and Uhura are walking to class when she spots all three of them together. 

“Hey boys,” she calls over to them. They each tense slightly. “How’s it going?”

None of them say anything, but they all look pretty damn content. Leonard and Spock are sitting close to one another, having some sort of discussion, while Jim is lying with his head in Leonard’s lap, reading a textbook. Gaila notices Leonard’s hand near Jim’s head, fingertips touching his hair, and Spock’s knee is resting on top of Leonard’s. 

After a moment, Jim raises a hand and waves, then gives her a thumbs up. They all go back to one another after that, and Gaila decides they make a cute unit. 

She looks over at Uhura and smiles. “You know, I am the most helpful friend ever.”


End file.
